


The future

by Arielchristine16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series Finale, first fic, i love these boys, klance, shiro gives advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielchristine16/pseuds/Arielchristine16
Summary: Its been a while after the events of season 8. Lance and Shiro have a talk. Lance works stuff out





	The future

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by someone who only saw episode 1 of season 8 but saw all the spoilers and all of tumblr

A couple years after Allura’s sacrifice, the team got together for some much needed bonding time: dinner. They talked about their lives. How Lance’s farm was going. Keith relief efforts. Hunks cooking. However, Shiro stayed quiet, something he doesn’t really do. Keith could see that his mind was elsewhere, yet his eyes kept staring at Lance. Lance never caught Shiro staring. Lance’s eyes were sunken in, not shining as brightly as they once did. His smiles and laughs seemed force. Nobody notices, well actually, everyone did. They just didn’t say anything. Shiro caught Keith staring at him and nodded his head. Keith didn't know what that meant but he trusted Shiro.

After dinner, they were saying their goodbyes and Hunk and Pidge left first, knowing what was coming and not wanting to a part of it. Keith was staying at Shiro’s place for a bit before going back to the Marmora. As Lance was leaving, Keith said a quick goodbye and retired to the guest bedroom near the front of the house. Lance placed his hand on the door handle as Shiro caught his arm. “Lance, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure?” Lance was confused, looking at the guest room to his left. Keith had situated himself behind the door, listening in on the conversation that was about to happen.

Shiro guided Lance to the little bench he had on the right side of the door. “How are you doing?”

“...Fine.” Lance avoided eye contact.

“Lance...Really, how are you doing?” asked Shiro as he rested his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“It sucks. It really suck, ya know?” Lance started saying, wrapping his arms around himself, “I don't know what I’m doing...I miss her.”

Keith slowly closed his eyes. He could hear perfectly and it still hurt, hearing the sadness and loneliness in Lance’s voice. To Keith, it seemed like they forgot he was there, right across the hall.

“We all miss her. But I know how you feel. Mourning over someone you love,” Shiro looked up to the ceiling. “It’s hard, but you will move on. Maybe not now, but eventually. I couldn’t mourn Adam properly during the war. But now I have and I’ve found someone who has helped me. I know Adam would want me to be happy. Plus, I think he would approve of him.” Shiro had Lance’s full attention. “You need to talk to someone. I can help only so much. But you have to get everything out. Cherish her memories. Remember the happy ones. Remember that she loves you and wants you to be happy. You are already keeping her legacy and her message.”

It was at that moment that Lance broke. The tears were not stopping. Shiro was crying as well, though not as hard as Lance was. His sobs hurts Keith's heart and he could feel the tears streaming down his face. 

After about five minutes worth of crying, Lance wiped his eyes and said, “Thanks, Shiro. I think I needed that.”

“It’s no problem, Lance.”

“I should probably get going now.” 

Lance started to get up when Shrio asked, “Why don't you have breakfast with me, Curtis, and Keith tomorrow?”

Lance gave a small smile and answered, “That sounds great.”

“See ya here tomorrow at 9?”

“Ya. Bye, Shiro.” Right before Lance closed the door behind him he yelled out, “Bye, Keith.”

Keith, who was still sitting behind the guest bedrooms door, suddenly swunt it open right as Lance left. He ran to the door and opened it to yell, “See you tomorrow, sharpshooter! Don't’ be late!”

Lance glanced behind his left shoulder and shot Keith a grin. Lance then hopped in his rover and zoomed off.  
Keith turned around to Shiro standing behind him. “You both knew I was listening.”

“I think you both needed to hear what I had to say.” Shiro turned around and walked towards the stairs to head to his bedroom. Before taking the first step, Shiro asked, “You love him, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“You’re welcome.”

“For what?”

“You’ll see. Goodnight Keith.” Shiro stalked up the stairs and closed his door.

Keith didn't understand Shiro that night. It wasn’t until a year later, when Keith and Lance were sitting in Lance’s garden talking and laughing, that Keith understood. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand. He didn’t pull away, only looked into Keith’s eyes and smiled. Lance’s eyes shined brightly and they showed Keith what he already knew. Lance had something he wanted to say.

“Allura loved us all. We were her family. We made her happy. I know she’s happy when we are happy, when I’m happy. I wasn’t happy for a long time. But I’m happy now. I’m happy with you , Keith. The person who has helped me through so much. Who i realized was there for me all along. Who was my best friend. I know Allura is happy that I have a best friend like you. I know Allura is happy that I’m happy with you. Happy that I want to be more than just best friends with you. Are you making Allura happy. Keith?” Lance has tears in his eyes as he looked to keith for an answer. 

Keith happily obliged. “ Yes, i am making Allura happy cause I’m happy being with you. I love you, Lance.” Keith placed his hand that wasn't holding Lance’s on his left cheek. His thumb barely touching the Altean mark under his eye. Keith closed his eyes and moved towards Lance. Chaste lips met chaste lips. 

They both pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes. Keith was smiling. Lance was smiling. Allura was smiling at both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> May turn into an actual fic. Who would want that?


End file.
